A strange Love
by Jaspersonlymistress
Summary: What happens when the cullens are out hunting but Jasper and Rosalie are left home? An event that leads to new feelings, the fall of a relationship, and a new one. Yes this will eventually be JasperxRosalie. Dont read if you dont like. No flames. D
1. What the Hell?

Jasper Pov.

The family was going hunting but I had gone earlier in the week and Rosalie was also staying home.

"Bye Jasper. Be safe." Alice said as she slipped out of the door.

After They left I went up to my office to read. I usually just keep to myself on days like this. I was reading a book when I heard Rosalie walking up the stairs and soon enough she was standing at my door.

"Hey Jasper, What's Kickin?" She said.

"Nothing really, just reading. You know the usual?" I said grinning.

She walked over to me and sat next to me on the couch. She looked over my shoulder to see what book I was reading.

"Pride and prejudice? Isn't that kind of like a girl book?" She said.

"No..." I said.

She laughed and then said, "Wanna do something? I'm bored."

"Uh sure. Like what?" I said. The emotion coming off of her was very confusing….It almost felt….seductive? It was very confusing.

"How about this," She said then leaned in close to my face. What is she doing? Then before I could say anything her lips were pressed up against mine. I tried to stop but the emotions were to strong I couldn't stop.

When she finally stopped I said, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." She said.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?" I said.

"Calm down. It's not a big deal." She said.

"Not a big deal. Rosalie, I'm married. You're married. Do you expect me to be happy with that?" I said.

"Was it not good?" She said mischievously.

I rolled my eyes, "Well yeah...but that's not the point."

"Yeah but you still enjoyed it." Rosalie said.

I wanted to smack her, "Okay. Why did you do that?"

"I did it because I wanted to. You just looked so…never mind." Rosalie said.

I laughed, "What are you planning on telling Emmett?"

"I don't plan on telling him." She said.

"Yeah, because Alice isn't going to see that and say anything to him you know." I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "Then I'll tell him that I didn't mean it and that I was drunk."

"Rosalie…we don't drink were vampires." I said.

"He's stupid enough to believe me. Trust me." She said.

"Okay, whatever." I said.

My cell phone rang. I knew it was Alice before I even picked up the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?" She exclaimed obviously upset.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." I said.

"So you didn't do it on purpose?" She asked.

"No. She did it. I tried to stop but I couldn't. Alice I promise I didn't mean it. Please forgive me?" I pleaded.

"Yeah, we'll see. I have to think about it." She said.

"Okay. I love you."

She sighed, "I love you too."

Then she hung up her phone. I put my face in my hands and wished for a moment that I could cry.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

I looked up at her, "She's pissed and sighed before she said I love you…that's always a bad sign."

"I'm really sorry Jasper. I wish I could take it back. You just looked so...nevermind." She said.

"You've said that twice. I looked so what?" I asked.

"Welcoming and adorable." She said.

There was a silence.

"Now do you see why I didn't want to say anything about it?" Rosalie said exasperated.

"I just don't know what to say to that." I said.

"I know." She said.

_A/n- Hey all. =D Well I hope you like it. Yes. I have every Intention of making this RosaliexJasper. That's my point in writing it. If you don't like it don't read it and don't flame. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. Okay? Okay. I hope you do like it though. Please Read and Review. =D_


	2. A new begining

Jaspers POV.

"What are we going to do now?" Rosalie asked me.

"I don't know. I was hoping you had an Idea." I said.

"Well. I don't think you'd like shopping." She said.

"No not really. How about a movie?" I said.

"Sounds good, what movie?" She asked.

"How about You, me, and Dupree?" I asked.

"Sure. I liked that move." She replied.

I got the movie and we went downstairs. As she was putting it in the DVD player I went into the kitchen to call Alice.

"Hello?" Her voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Hey babe. What are you up to?" I asked.

"Just coming back from hunting. You?" She still sounded upset.

"Were gunna watch a movie. Alice. Do you still love me?" I asked.

She sighed, "Yeah Jasper, I do."

"I love you too. Very much so, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Bye Jazzy." She said then hung up.

I walked back into the family room and sat on the couch. The movie was just about to start.

"So are you guys still together?" She asked.

"Yeah. I don't know for how long though." I said.

"Aw. Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Because she doesn't trust me." I replied.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault. I should have stopped, but I couldn't." I said.

"I shouldn't have done it in the first place. Now Emmett's gone. He ran after Alice told him what happened and no one knows were he is. I called Edward earlier because he wouldn't answer his phone." She said.

"I'm very sorry about that." I said.

"Yeah. I guess I deserve it though." She said.

Then we both heard a car pull up in the driveway. It was Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Were home." Esme said.

"Hey guys." We both said.

"Jasper? Can I speak with you for a minute?" Alice asked.

That night Alice and I fought a lot. This wasn't going to get any better. I could tell.

Since I had been kicked out of my room I was in my office. I was listening to music and on Facebook where Alice had changed her status from 'Married' to 'Not quite sure'.

When Rosalie walked in the room I was kind of surprised to see her so distraught.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Emmett. He's not coming back. Ever." She said.

"Rosalie. I'm sure he's just being melodramatic." I said comfortingly.

"I really doubt it." She said walked over to the couch and but her face in her hands.

I walked over to the couch and put my arms around her and sent out a wave of calm and comfort.

"Rosalie. It _will_ be okay. I'm here." I said.

"So I heard you and Alice aren't speaking." She said.

"No." I said.

She kissed me again and this time I didn't want to stop.

_A/n- Hey ya'll. I hope you loved it. =D Please read and review. I love to write non-cannon pairings. I still love the cannon pairings the best obviously but I love to write it diff. =D_


	3. Suprise suprise!

Jaspers POV.

When we finally stopped kissing I looked up at the door as I took a breath. At the door I found a very hurt looking Alice standing there.

"How could you? I came back to say I was sorry for yelling so much and _this_ is what I find?" Alice said.

"Oh my god. I-I thought we were over. That's what you said. Alice I'm sorry!" I exclaimed sad as ever.

"Alice wait! I can explain." Rosalie said.

"Whatever Jasper Whitlock. I don't even know who you are anymore. I'm gone." Alice said.

Before I could even respond she was gone. I sighed.

"So you actually meant it that time?" Rosalie asked.

"Mhm. Only because I thought I wasn't with Alice and it felt so right the first time." I said.

"I agree." She said smiling.

Edward walked in.

"You two have caused two people to leave our family and that is very sad. However you are my family and I support you." He said.

"Thank you Edward." Rosalie and I said in unison.

"Your welcome, I'm going to go call Alice. I want to make sure she is okay." He said.

"Okay. Tell her that I'm sorry." I said.

Edward nodded then walked out of the room.

"I wonder if Bella knows?" Rosalie asked.

I cocked my head and said, "Why?"

"I don't know. Just a thought. I wonder how she feels about it?" She said.

"Mmm…" I said.

_A/n- Hey all. Sorry this is soo short. I'm very busy so I have to go. I might update again later. =D_


	4. Just Run

Alice POV.

I ran out of the house after I said those words. What is wrong with him? He's not acting like my Jasper. It hurts so bad. Yet somehow I think I'm happier this way. At least I know now.

I ran to our old house in New York. I opened the door and as I walked in I dropped my keys.

"Fuck." I muttered.

"Alice? Is that you?" Emmett said.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed.

I ran to him and we embraced.

"Are you okay? I was worried about you! None of us knew where you were!" I said.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess." He said.

"I'm right there with you buddy." I said and chuckled.

"So you gunna hide out here for a bit with me?" Emmett said.

"Yeah," I said.

My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Alice, It's Edward. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I just needed to get out of that house. OH! I found Emmett too." I said.

"That's good. If you need anything just call me okay?" Edward said.

"Alright, thank you Edward. Love you big brother." I said.

"Your welcome. Love you too sis." He said then hung up.

I went upstairs to our humongous bathroom. I turned on the water and put in bubbles. I sat there and soaked for a while, just thinking. It's my way of clearing my mind.

I got out and got dressed. Then I picked up my phone and pressed speed dial number two.

"Hello?" His voice said on the other line. The voice of the one I used to love.

"Hey Jazz. Before you say anything, all I want to say is that I've come to the conclusion that as hurt as I am that I'm okay with your decision. I just want you to be happy, but I need a while alone." I said.

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry. I miss you. I didn't want this to happen anymore than you did."He said.

"Yeah, but it did. I miss you too. I'm gunna go. Bye Jazz." I said then hung up.

I walked downstairs.

"Is everything okay?" Emmett asked.

"Mhm. For now." I said sitting next to my big brother.

_A/n- Hey all. So I made this about Alice and Emmett to show you that I have sympathy for them too. =D I hope you like this. It came to me in a dream last night. And I only have two reviewers right now. So if you could tell your friends to read it too! R&R. REVIEWWW!! Love y'all._


	5. Strangersnote

A/n- Hey all. I might not update for a while cuz I have a major case of writers block. D=

PLUS I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. =O

Ill try to update soon.


	6. Home for Christmas

Jasper's POV.

I was lying on my bed thinking when Rosalie came in and crawled up next to me and put her face on my shoulder.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bella is kind of angry with us." She said.

"I figured. She is Alice's best friend." I said.

"Mhm. What smells good?" She asked.

"Oh. That's my reed diffuser." I said.

"What the hell is a reed diffuser?" She said laughing.

"Its like little reeds you stick in a nice smelling thing of oil and it makes it smell yummy." I said.

"Oh. Smells like gingerbread. How festive?" Rosalie said chuckling.

Bella walked in.

"I am so grossed out right now." She said.

"Okay?" I said.

"That does not even look right. Dude your like brother and sister." She said.

"Not technically Bella." Rosalie said.

"Well. I don't like it." Bella said. Edward came to Bella's side.

"Let's not pester them about it. It's there decision." Edward said.

"So you're okay with this?" She said.

"Yes." He said. Bella gave him a look and walked away.

"Sorry about that. She is just feeling bad for Alice." Edward said.

"We understand." I said.

When they were gone Rosalie and I went back to talking until I heard a knock at the door. I looked up and it was no other than Alice.

"Hey Jazz. Hey Rose. I'm back for the holidays." She said.

"Hey!" We said and got up to hug her.

"I'm glad you came back. How are you?" I said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss out on Christmas. I'm fine I just needed to get away for a while." She said.

"Understandable." Rosalie said. Emmett walked around the corner.

"EMMETT!" Rose said.

"Hey Rose." He said.

"Where were you? God don't worry me like that!" She said.

"I was with Alice. We came back for Christmas." He said.

"Yeah we know." I said.

"Well. We're here. Let's get decorating!" Alice said.

_A/n- Hey. I know I said I wasn't going to update but what do you know? Inspiration struck. =D lol. I hope you like it. I wanted to make them all friends again somehow. Holiday season is coming. R&R. Review please. Last time I got zero. D=_


	7. Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Jaspers POV.

We all headed downstairs to the family room where we were greeted by Esme and a HUGE box of Christmas decorations.

"Jasper and Rosalie, you guys get garland duty. I want you to hang all this up." Esme said.

"Okay, we'll get right on it." I said.

"Alice and Emmett you get tree duty." She said. They nodded and we all got to work.

"Jasper Hold this side up while I string the garland up." Rosalie said.

"Okay." I said. I held it up and she strung the garland on the wall.

"Okay now nail that side up." She said. I did and she nailed her side up.

"All done!" She said and then kissed me.

"Okay, I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT! I can't take that. No sir I will not stand for that!" Emmett said storming out of the room.

"Emmett! Wait!" Alice said chasing after him. She followed him all the way up to his room where she found him sitting on his couch.

"Emmett. I know it's hard to watch, but were just going to have to get through it. There together now. There's nothing we can do about it." Alice said.

"I don't know how you can be so okay with this." He said.

"I am definitely NOT okay with this. I just tolerate it because it's not going to change." She said.

"Fine, but it's going to take me a while." Emmett said.

"Are you ready to go back down there and finish putting up the tree?" Alice asked. Emmett nodded his head and they headed back downstairs.

"I'm sorry Emmett. We should have been more considerate to you and Alice." I said.

"No, it's fine. You guys are together now. I understand. Emmett just wasn't ready for that I think." Alice said.

"Okay." I said.

"Where are Edward and Bella?" Emmett asked.

"There at Bella's house right now. They'll be over in a bit." Rosalie said.

"Oh. That's nice." Alice said.

"Well we're done with the garland do you guys want help with the tree?" I asked.

"Sure!" Alice said.

Rosalie and I opened another box of ornaments and began hanging them on the tree.

"Hello everyone." Edward said after coming in the house.

"EDWARD! BELLA!" Alice said and then ran to give them a hug.

"I missed you too." Edward said chuckling.

"Hey guys." Everyone else said.

"The tree is done! Now all we need is someone to put the star at the top." Rosalie said.

"I'll do it." Edward said. He got the star and placed it atop the tree.

"Merry Christmas family." Edward said.

_A/n- Hey all. I hope you like it. It is part 1 of the Christmas special! =D Read and Review! REVIEW I SAY! And tell your friends about it and tell them to review too! =D I love y'all. =D_


	8. Christmas Eve

Jasper's POV.

It's Christmas Eve and we're all finally happy with each other. The excitement of Alice and Rosalie is defiantly overwhelming.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" They both yelled through the house as they danced around.

"Jasper, could you at least act a little more excited?" Rosalie complained.

"Yippee!" I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"He does this every year. At least until later in the night." Alice said chuckling.

"Oh Jesus." Rosalie said.

"Emmett? What are you doing man?" I asked confused.

"I'm trying to wrap these presents." He said.

"Want some help with that?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

I helped him wrap presents as Alice and Rosalie giggled enthusiastically about the presents. Edward was over at Bella's for Christmas Eve.

"Okay. All the presents are wrapped." Emmett said.

"Yay! Present time." Alice said.

"Okay. I wanna give mine first!" Rosalie said.

"Alrighty."Everyone agreed.

"Well. Here is my present to Jasper." Rosalie said handing me a tiny box with a red bow on it.

I opened it and inside I found a very nice D&G watch.

"Thank you Rosalie. You really didn't have too." I said.

"Yes I did. Now here is Emmett's Present." She said handing him a slightly larger box. When he opened it up inside the box were four new X-box games.

"Thanks so much!" He said.

"Your welcome. Now here is your present Alice." She said handing Alice a bag. Inside the bag Alice found something that made her face light up.

"You bought me lingerie?" Alice said smiling.

"Mhm, and inside the card there is a gift card to Victoria's secret." Rosalie said.

"Oh my Jesus. Thank you so much Rosalie. Now to find someone to use all this on." Alice said mischievously.

"Okay I wanna go next." I said. Everyone nodded.

"Here is Emmett's gift." I said handing him a box. He opened it and found Wii fit.

"Thanks man!" Emmett said.

"You're welcome, now here is Alice's gift." I said handing her a card. Inside she found a gift card to H&M her favorite store.

"Thanks so much." Alice said.

"Your welcome, Here is Rosalie's gift." I said handing her a box. She opened it up and inside she found a ring.

"Oh my Lord. Is this?" She said curiously.

"Yes. Will you marry me?" I asked.

"Of course I will!" Rosalie said excited.

"Thank God. Do you know how hard it was to keep that secret?" Alice said.

"You knew about this?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course I did. I was the first person Jasper came to." Alice said.

"Okay. My turn." Emmett said.

"Here is Alice's Gift." He said handing her a box. When she opened it she found a lambie blanket from Bath & Body works.

"Thank you Emmett!" She said.

"Your welcome. Now here is Jasper's Gift." He said handing me a card. Inside I found a Gift card to Barnes and Nobles.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"Mhm. Now here is Rosalie's Gift." He said. He handed Rosalie a box. Inside she found a lambie blanket as well.

"Thank you Emmett." She said.

"No problem. I guess that leaves Alice's Gifts." Emmett said.

"Okay. Here is Rosalie's Gift." She said handing Rosalie a box. When she opened it she found Lingerie.

"Thank you so much Alice." Rosalie said.

"Your welcome, Now Emmett's Gift." She said handing him a bag. Inside was a football.

"Thank you Alice." He said.

"Your welcome. Now here is Jasper's Gift." She said as she handed me a box. Inside I found a Burberry scarf.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Your welcome." She said.

Rosalie looked at me and said "I don't know about you….but I want to try out Alice's gift."

"That sounds like a great way to end the night." I said smiling.

_A/n- Hey all. Sorry the writing sucks. Sorry this prolly sucks a lot. But I have major writers block and I need to get a Christmas chapter in. so I hope you like it even though you wont. Read and Review. =D_


End file.
